


Pretend

by LCRofficial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCRofficial/pseuds/LCRofficial
Summary: James Potter has had a crush on Lily Evans since he realized girls are people too.what happens when Lily turns out to not be interested in him, and James' eye falls on his best friend's brother?
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

James Potter has had a crush on Lily Evans since he realized girls are people too. She was very beautiful. She had long, wavy red hair and vibrant green eyes. James often dreamed about how their life together could look. They'd have a small wedding with their friends. Sirius would be his best man, and Lily would look stunning in her dress. He also often imagined how their son would look. He would look a lot like James, but he'd have Lily's eyes and a big part of Lily's personality. He'd have James resistance to books and homework though. But he'd have a great bushy-haired friend to help him with his homework. He'd also have a ginger friend (who would be his best friend) who would be kind of an idiot, but when he didn't think and just said something off-handedly, he would turn out to be a genius. All three of them would solve the mysteries Hogwarts had to offer together. Their lives would be great.

Those dreams were easily crushed by only 22 words (James had counted) which Lily said on a Saturday noon in September of their 6th year.

"Hey, friends, Marauders, people, erm, I, erm, I have to say something pretty important. Okay, here we go. I'm aromantic. And asexual." She said. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. Mary ran over to her and started hugging her. Soon enough, Marlene joined in. Then Remus followed and in the end, the whole thing was just a big group hug. 

-

In the evening, James was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. The Marauders had shot him worrying looks all afternoon. They were very worried about him, which was logical, as they were his friends and it wasn't exactly a secret that he had a crush on Lily. I mean, he once wrote a whole ass song just to ask her out.  
(Youre tall and fun and pretty  
Youre really, really skinny  
Lily   
I'm the Mickey to your Minnie  
Youre the Tigger to my Winnie  
Lily  
Wanna take you to the city  
Gonna take you out to diney  
Lily  
Youre cuter than a guinea pig  
Wanna take you up to Winnipeg  
That's in Canada!)  
[Song: Cho's song ~ Avpm]

But to be honest, he wasn't sad. He wasn't heartbroken. Lily's words hadn't hurt. Not a lot. Not as much as they should've. In fact, they had only hurt once he told himself that they should. Was his crush on Lily fake then? No. It wasn't. Or it hadn't been the first year at least. Maybe he had just been telling himself he had a crush on her this entire time and maybe he had only now realized that he had been wasting years and years of his life for a crush that WASN'T EVEN FUCKING REAL. MAYBE JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER WAS JUST AN IDIOT AND MAYBE HE WAS SO STUPID THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT HE DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON A GIRL ANYMORE FOR YEARS.

James was getting angrier and angrier, and he could feel himself losing control over his actions as his anger took over. He wished he hadn't put a silencing charm on the bed and locking charm on the curtains. He wanted to punch someone really badly. But there was no one around, and he couldn't think clear enough to undo the locking spell to go and punch Sirius. At least then Moony would be able to calm him down slightly. Now he was punching his pillow. Eventually, he got tired of that, and he started jumping on his bed. Not in a happy kind of way. During these attacks, there was no room for any emotions that weren't angry. His arms were flailing around, and he was hitting the ceiling of his bed occasionally. He knew his arms would hurt later, but he didn't care, he needed to get his anger out and that meant that there was no room for logical thinking whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, James woke up on a wet pillow. His face was covered in dried tears. He had had a tantrum last night. Those always ended in him crying himself to sleep. He needed a shower badly, but he couldn't open the curtains. Shit. He'd locked the curtains. Why did he have to want to ignore his friends when he needed them? He started searching for his wand so that he could undo the spell. Shiiiittt. He thought where is it? He couldn't find his wand! He looked around, to see a small gap between the side of his bed and the curtain. A wand could easily fall through, but he wouldn't be able to put his hand through. He looked through the gap, and there was his wand. On the ground and unreachable.

James needed to get out of his bed really badly, but he would need his wand to undo the spell, as they hadn't learned how to do wandless spells yet. Maybe he'd be able to accio his wand without a wand if he concentrated really heard.

"Accio wand!" he shouted.

Nothing happened.

"Accio wand!"

"ACCIO WAND!" His wand moved slightly up but fell immediately. Great.

After a few more tries, with just as much result as the last one, James eventually gave up.

How was he going to get out of this? He looked at his bed. There was a quill in the corner, and his potions book lay open with the pages down. Remus would probably cry seeing in what state the book was. (I would too cuz that is no way to treat a book, James Potter!) There were some ripped out pages of his potions book next to his pillow. Those would probably fit through the gap. Suddenly, James knew how to get his wand back. He took the quill and started carving into one of the ripped out pages of his potions book.

Could someone put my wand through the gap plz? I'm fucking stuck.  
~Prongs.

He put the paper through the gap and hoped for the best.

-

After reading his entire potions book out of pure boredom, James' wand stuck through the gap. He took it and undid the spells.

"Thanks, Padfoot." He said as he saw Sirius standing in front of him. Sirius looked worried of course, as he could clearly see that James had cried, but James ignored his looks and went to the bathroom.

"WAIT DON'T GO IN THERE!" Sirius shouted when James took the doorknob.

"Shut up!" Grumbled Peter from behind his curtains. "I'd rather not wake up at 6 a.m. on a Sunday."

"It's 6.30. And Moony is showering."

-

It was almost 7 a.m. when James stepped out of the shower. Remus and Sirius were presumably back in Remus' bed, as the curtains were closed, and Sirius was NOT a morning person. Peter's curtains were closed as well, so James could easily avoid their questions for now. He went downstairs to the Great Hall, to have breakfast early. Not many Gryffindors were morning persons, but James was, so he knew who was often early. From Gryffindor, it was only some first year, him, Lily, and Remus, although that last one nowadays spend his mornings cuddling with the Black family heir. Most of the Ravenclaws're already awake, none of the Hufflepuffs and 10 or ao Slytherins, under whom Regulus Black, Sirius younger brother, and his 'friend' Barty Crouch jr.

Lily was reading a book while eating her cereal, and James took a place in front of her.

"Hey, Lily!" James said. Lily looked up from her book and gave him a shy smile. She closed her book, marking the page where she had left.

"Hey, James! Sorry for, y'know, ..." She started. She looked down at her bowl.

'It's fine, really. I'm happy for you. And I'm glad you trusted us enough to come out to us."

"Oh, well, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, James went back to his dorm room. He didn't have any homework left, since Remus had forced him to do his homework first thing Saturday morning. The Gryffindor common room was quiet, which wasn't weird knowing that it was 7 in the morning, and all Gryffindors were either seeping or cursing their one morning-person-friend for waking them up. He went up to his dorm to take his 'Quidditch Through The Ages book' and was surprised to walk in on Remus on his way upstairs.

"Hey, James, could I talk to you for a minute please?" Remus said while James said "Sorry Moony. Good morning."

The 2 looked at each other for a second and then started talking in unison again. "No problem Prongs. Good Morning to you too, but can I talk to you?" Remus said while James said "oh, erm, no I was actually going upstairs to grab my potions book. I've got an assignment."

"You first," Remus said to avoid them talking in unison again.

"Oh, well, I was going upstairs to grab my potions book. I've got an assignment."

"No, you don't. We're in the same class. We have the same homework. And even if we did have an assignment, you finished all of your homework yesterday." Remus said. "I know something's up. I-" Remus sighed. "I can smell it." Remus had always had had trouble talking about his extra abilities as a werewolf, and would only talk about it to convince someone to do something Remus thought was really important. "I get that you're not keen on telling Peter and Sirius, but I can keep a secret. Even from Sirius. And you're one of my best friends, I hate seeing you like this without being able to help."

Remus looked at James with his eyes filled with worry. "Please, James, talk to me. I know you had a tantrum yesterday. I wanna help."

"Fine."

The 2 boys went upstairs to take the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, just in case. They went to the Room Of Requirement, which James had discovered last year. They hadn't added it to the Map yet, and they didn't really felt the need to.

The room looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room, only smaller. There was a fireplace, and 2 big red chairs, which looked very comfortable. Both boys took a seat, and James looked at Remus expectingly. He wasn't going to be the first to take the word, but he was absolutely terrified of what Remus would ask. He shared all of his secrets with his friends, once he had worked them out himself. And he wasn't sure of what he felt himself yet, so he was not ready to share his feelings with the Marauders.

"James?" Remus said. James realized he had been looking at the floor, and looked up. "Why did you have a tantrum last night?"

"I- I don't know."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"I don't know if I had a crush on Lily."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you think that Prongs?"

"Because it didn't hurt. I know perfectly well that she isn't romantically interested in anyone, and she never will be. I'm completely fine with that. I'm happy for her. At least she knows herself. I don't recognize myself anymore. I look in the mirror and I see someone else. I once was a stupid, happy, lovesick boy, or at least I thought I was. I don't know when I started lying to myself. How are you supposed to trust me when I can't even trust myself? I'm lying to myself, and I don't know what's a lie and what's the truth. I'm pretending to be in love, but not to be hurt. I just have to pretend I'm fine. I have to pretend to trust myself. But I'm no actor." James said. Tears were streaming down his face as he told Remus how he really felt. Remus went over to James and started hugging him tightly. After a while, James calmed down.

"Hey, Prongs, I'm glad you told me. I'll help you, okay?"

"Thanks, moony."

-

It was Monday, and after sleeping in too long, missing breakfast, having to run all the way back to the Gryffindor tower, realizing he had picked up the wrong books, and running upstairs again. James potter was rushing downstairs again, with his right books in his hands. Today, was a bad day.

He was rushing to Potions class, praying that he wouldn't be too late. Suddenly, he ran into someone, and both their books lay scattered on the floor. "Dammit, Potter. You'll pay for this." It was Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother. Great, today really was a bad day. He went to pick up his books, muttered a quick excuse to the new Black heir, and ran to potions, to which he was obviously late.

"Ahh Potter, I was wondering where you were. 5 points from Gryffindor for being late. As I was saying before you arrived, in the next few weeks, we will be learning about the Amortentia potion, the most powerful love potion. Today you will be answering some questions. I've written them on the chalkboard. You will do this in pairs. And no, you don't get to chose." Slughorn said. He looked down at a paper on his desk, and started saying the names of the pairs. James was hoping for Peter, Lily, or Remus because then he wouldn't have to do anything more than copy their work. Too bad for him, cuz he got paired with Mary. She was a nice girl, but she was not good at potions. He walked over to her desk, and they started copying the questions.

1\. What does the Amortentia in front of you look like?

2\. What does Amortentia smell like in theory?

3\. What does it smell like for you?

4\. What does it smell like for your partner?

5\. What would the effects be if you were to take this potion?

6\. Is Amortentia the only potion with this type of outcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love Remus?  
> Also, I'm sorry for using the Amortentia clishé. But Harry learned about this potion in his 6ht year too, so I thought it'd fit.


	4. Chapter 4

1\. What does the Amortentia in front of you look like?

2\. What does Amortentia smell like in theory?

3\. What does it smell like for you?

4\. What does it smell like for your partner?

5\. What would the effects be if you were to take this potion?

6\. Is Amortentia the only potion with this type of outcome?

"Alright," Mary said. She looked at the tiny kettle of Amortentia. "Well, that's pink." She took her parchment and started writing the answer. James said nothing and copied her.

Mary looked at the next question. She looked at James, and James shook his head. He didn't know the answer either.

"Marls! Psst! Marls! What's the answer to question 2?" She whisper-shouted to Marlene, who was working with some Ravenclaw James didn't know the name of. The Ravenclaw glared at Marlene, but Marlene whispered the answer to them. "It smells like your crush."

Great. Just the kind of smell James was looking forward to smelling on a perfect day like today. Mary wrote the answer down and smelled the potion.  
"Smells like my boyfriend." She said.

"Which one?" James asked. Mary often had a new boyfriend, and James did not try to keep up whatsoever. "Gilderoy."

"Who?"

"Gilderoy. He's from Ravenclaw. He commentated Quidditch last year?"

"Lockheart!? Please say you're planning to break up with him."

"I'm not! Not yet." Mary said. "Now what does it smell like to you."

"It smells like the Quidditch pitch, the snitch, a bit like Sirius when he comes back from his parents, the library, and, for some reason, apple sauce." He said.

"Do you have a crush on Sirius!?"

"It smelled like the library!"

-

One annoying potions class later, James found himself in the middle of History Of Magic, where professor Binns was talking about the history of magic. James was not paying attention. he was figuring out who it could be. A Quidditch player, that's for sure, and she liked the library as well. Maybe Marlene? She's a pretty good beater, and she's smart. She's also a pretty girl. Yes, it was definitely Marlene. With her long, curly blonde hair. And her chocolate brown eyes that looked quite a lot like his.

James spent the rest of the daydreaming about how Marlene's and his future would look. Their wedding would be on the Quidditch field, no doubt. Their daughter would look a lot like Marlene, but with his glasses and black hair instead of blonde. She'd be a chaser, and she'd be smart.

"James? Prongs! Hello? Earth to Prongs?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James' eyes. They were in their dorm room.

"What?"

"I was asking you about our next prank. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"What idea?"

"Wow someone paid attention," Remus said.

"Sorry guys. I'm just, I'm just thinking."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Who is who?"

"Who is the girl who will have to try and live through your endless love letters and songs?" Sirius said dramatically

"You're tall and fun and pretty  
You're really, really skinny  
Lily" Sirius started singing in an overdramatic impression of James.

"I'm the Mickey to your Minnie  
You're the Tigger to my Winnie  
Lily" Peter joined in.

"Wanna take you to the city  
Gonna take you out to diney  
Lily" Remus followed

"You're cuter than a guinea pig  
Wanna take you up to Winnipeg  
That's in Canada!" The three boys continued.

"That's not funny," James grumbled.

"Yes, it is," Remus said. "Now speak up, who is it?"

James looked at the eager faces of the three boys in front of him.

"Marlene." He grumbled.

The boys gasped, and Sirius started singing again.

You're tall and fun and pretty  
You're really, really skinny  
Marlene

I'm the Mickey to your Minnie  
You're the Tigger to my Winnie  
Marlene

Wanna take you to the city  
Gonna take you out to diney  
Marlene

You're cuter than a guinea pig  
Wanna take you up to Winnipeg  
That's in Canada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 'Cho's song' from A Very Potter Musical


	5. Chapter 5

The following week was one of forgetting homework, getting detention, and getting shouted at by the Quidditch captain for not paying attention, but most importantly, dreaming about Marlene Mckinnon. Sirius and Peter often joked about it, but Remus kept quiet when they started about the topic.

James had decided not to ask Marlene out yet. He didn't want to hurt Lily or seem creepy. Monday meant potions again, so they'd be working on Amortentia again. James low-key hoped they would eventually test the potion on each other so that he'd get paired with Marlene. Then he'd have an excuse to be in love with her.

"Welcome to class. Today we will be preparing our recipes for the Amortentia potion, which we will be brewing next week. You will work with the same person as last week. I want to have one recipe for each pair at the end of the lesson so that I can correct it before you use it. You can start now."

-

The lessons were over before James could finish the planning of his and Marlene's wedding. He had Quidditch practise now. It was raining very hard, but knowing Wood, the practice would still just continue like normal. Marlene looked great. When James walked back to the dorm room, he passed some Slytherins. He overheard them talking. "So that fifth-year kid is going to serve the dark lord? Lucky him. My parents won't allow me to do that until I'm at least out of school. Absolutely bonkers."

James made a mental note not to tell Sirius. Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, was a fifth-year, and Sirius' parents probably could not wait until their youngest son would become a death eater. Regulus had always been the only person in the Black family Sirius truly cared about. Aside from Andromeda then. Sirius would surely blame himself if Regulus got the Dark Mark.

In the Gryffindor tower, he played some exploding snap with the Marauders, while looking at Marlene. Marlene was talking to some girl from their year. James believed her name was Yasmin. She was pretty. Oh no. James thought what if Marlene and she are together? No, of course not. Marlene had never said anything about being a lesbian. James suddenly imagined what the wedding of Marlene and Yasmin would look like. He would sit in the back, sad. But Marlene looked happier than she did when she married James. James choose to pretend he never imagined that.

-

It was on a Saturday night, a week or so before Christmas break would start, that the plot of James' life started to twist even more. The Marauders had agreed to all stay at James' house during the break. They were once again playing exploding snap when Yasmin walked over to them.

"Some Slytherin guy is asking to talk to you." She said. Lily sighed. "Tell Severus to fuck off." She said.

"It's not Severus. And he's asking for you." She said, looking at Sirius. Sirius' eyes widened. He whispered something under his breath, which sounded a lot like "Reggie." He ran to the portrait and came in with his little brother. Sirius brought him to their dorm immediately and signed for the marauders and the girls to follow.

On Sirius' unused bed sat the black-haired boy. He looked smaller than he had when James had run into him. He was shaking and leaning into Sirius' arms. His hair was messy, and his shirt wasn't tucked into his pants. He didn't look like the neat, perfect pureblood boy that should be respected. He looked, ... Bad. Like, really not good.

"Reg, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, in a voice he rarely ever used.

Regulus opened his mouth but started crying again. Sirius hugged him tightly and comforted him. Remus looked at Sirius, in love. Sirius always had a big mouth, but this was the other side of Sirius, the caring side, the one that only wanted to protect his little brother.

After what felt like hours of Sirius comforting his little brother, Regulus finally gathered up the courage to say something.


	6. Chapter 6

After what felt like hours of Sirius comforting his little brother, Regulus finally gathered up the courage to say something.

"They- they want to make me one of them, Siri." He said. Sirius' eyes widened. James knew for sure Sirius knew who the 'they' were, but he still asked.

"Who? Who wants to make you one of them, Reggie?"

"Bella. She- she convinced mother. They're giving me the Mark over break, Siri. I- I don't want to. I don't know what to do, Siri." Regulus shakingly said. He was crying, clinging to his older brother. James wanted to help him really badly, but he didn't know what to do.

"I won't let them, alright Reggie? I won't let them make you one of them. You're staying here tonight." Sirius said. Regulus nodded. Sirius told him he could use his bed and tucked Regulus in. Regulus fell asleep almost immediately. Sirius sat by the side of his bed, holding Regulus' hand, he was not going to leave his brothers' side anytime soon.

-

When James woke up, Regulus was still asleep. Sirius was sleeping in a sitting position, somehow. His head was resting on Regulus' bed, his hands still holding his little brother's hands, a part of James wanted to wake Sirius up, but all of the other parts said to just let him sleep.

He took a shower and went down to have breakfast. He had only been sitting down for a few minutes when Snivilus interrupted his happy thoughts of Marlene and his first date.

"Hey, potter!" He shouted. "Is it true? The rumours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Snivilus. I don't speak racist."

"Whatever, Potter. It's for your own good that I'm telling you this. But that Black kid. He's got a crush on you." Snivilus said. He walked back to the Slytherin table.

So that's supposed to make me scared? James thought Sirius is happily in love with Remus. Thank you very much.

-

Regulus slept in the Gryffindor tower now. James told the Marauders (which now included Regulus) about what Snape had said. They all burst out in laughter. The following week, Sirius often flirted dramatically with James whenever Snivilus was around.

Right now, Marauders and co (Regulus, Marlene, Mary, and Lily) were brainstorming about what to do with Regulus' situation. The best (and only) things they had come up with were 1. Regulus stays at Hogwarts this Christmas and 2. Regulus stays with the Potters this Christmas. It's not that they were bad ideas, they were just obvious. Like, obviously Regulus wasn't going to go to the Black Manor to go and become a Death Eater. At least not as long as the Marauders had something to say about it.

Tomorrow, the break would start. James had already asked his parents if Regulus would be allowed to stay, and they had happily agreed. James' parents would take anyone in their home. James knew this was because he hadn't been meant to be an only child. But fate is cruel, and sometimes the people that deserved to have many children the most didn't get them.

During dinner, Regulus sat with the Marauders. Apparently, some Slytherins had heard he didn't want the Mark, and now the entire house of Slytherin had turned against him. "A good Slytherin really is a rare thing, is it." James had said when he had heard that. Sirius and Regulus had given him the exact same death stare. "What?" He'd asked. "There are lots of good Slytherins. We're just not brave, like you guys. If you see something you think is wrong, you'll fight against it. We'll join, because we're scared, and that way, we feel like we're more in control." Regulus had said. To be honest, James did not understand how one could see something that is wrong, and just not do anything. He and Regulus hadn't said a word to each other since then. Not that they talked particularly often. Now, the Black heir was sitting in front of him, eating his 3rd extra portion of apple sauce.

"It smells like the Quidditch pitch, the snitch, a bit like Sirius when he comes back from his parents, the library, and, for some reason, apple sauce."


	7. Chapter 7

James was laying on his bed, angry with himself. His friends were in the library (yes, Sirius somehow included) researching ways to save Regulus. James was pretty sure Remus had found a solution already, but he too would not waste an opportunity to see Sirius Orion Black III read. James had told his friends he was tired, but in reality, he needed some time to think. How could he have been so fucking stupid! He had tricked himself again. He had somehow managed to be the person he hated. He was still in a heteronormative mindset, no matter how hard he tried. He wished he didn't have that mindset. He also had no idea how it had happened. He only knew that it had.

He had pushed the Amortentia smell to the back of his mind before. He had ignored it, fixated his mind on the one part he could try to explain.

"It smells like the Quidditch pitch, the snitch, a bit like Sirius when he comes back from his parents, the library, and, for some reason, apple sauce."

Knowing what he knew now, it was so obvious. Mary had probably figured it out already. The smell of Sirius when he comes from his parents. That's practically the smell of Regulus. The Quidditch pitch, the snitch. Regulus is a seeker on the Slytherin team. Well, he was a seeker on the Slytherin team. He was kicked off. The library. Regulus read a lot. It's a thing James had noticed during the time Regulus was with the Marauders. He read whenever he could. And apple sauce. From what James knew so far, Regulus absolutely loved apple sauce. James smiled to himself.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he be such a bad friend? HE'S SIRIUS' LITTLE BROTHER JAMES! Sirius'll kill you! James felt the anger boiling up again. He tried telling himself what Remus always said when he'd realize James was about to get a tantrum. Breathe in, breathe down. Picture the sea, an empty beach, almost completely clean. But there's one plastic bag. This plastic bag is your anger. Now pick it up, and move it to the trashc- THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID. The anger took over again, and James started throwing things all over the place. He had been throwing things around for quite some time when moony came in. James ran to him and started kicking him. Remus however, was at least 10 cm taller than him and knew what to do in these types of situations. He started hugging James from behind, preventing James from moving. He whispered the beach thing in James' ear.

"I'm sorry moony," James said when he had calmed down. He felt incredibly guilty. "It's fine," Remus said. "Why were you angry?"

"I lied to myself again, moony. I don't have a crush on Marlene, I just told myself to." James said.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, and welcome to my completely heterosexual life," Remus said. James laughed through his tears. "Who's the lucky boy who will have to live through your endless attempts to get him to date you? Or is it a they?" Remus quoted his boyfriend.

"It's a he," James said. He started blushing.

"Who?"

James looked away, biting his lip.

"Who, James? You're only making me more curious."

"Promise not to kill me?"

"As long as it's not Lockheart, you're safe."

"It's Regulus."

"Well, I won't kill you."

"Sirius will."

"Yeah, he will."

-

When the rest of the Marauders and co came into the dorm, they had joyous news. They had found a method.

"We'll poor a giant lava bucket on the Black Manor," Sirius said. 

"Sirius we are not doing that!" Marlene said, killing Sirius with her glare. "That wasn't the plan."

"We're just going to tell McGonagall about the Dark Mark thing, she'll never allow that to happen," Peter said.

"Wow, you figured it out. Honestly, I started thinking I'd have to suggest it myself." Remus said. "What? I do not waste an opportunity to see Sirius read." He added when he saw the confused looks on his friends' faces.

"I hate you," Sirius said.

"Love you too, motherfucker."

-

Later that evening, the entire group found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office. They had just told her the story. Now, she was looking at them, thinking. "I don't have the authority to keep mister black here at Hogwarts, but he has signed to stay here, so he will. I can't stop his parents from taking them away from here, however. Now back to your dormitories. It's almost curfew."


End file.
